ScareScraper
The ScareScraper is a game mode that first appears in Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon, where you can play alone or multiplayer with friends or anyone worldwide. This mode returned on Luigi's Mansion 3. Information The ScareScraper is a large haunted skyscraper containing a lot of ghosts inside to fight on each floor. There are 4 mini-games at the ScareScraper, Hunter Mode is where you or a team try to defeat all the ghosts on each floor in 5 minutes or less, if you catch all the ghosts you and/or your team will have a chance to roll a reward to be given to one of the players. Afterwards, they will advance to the next floor. Polterpup Mode is were you use the Dark-Light-Device to track down Polterpups and their dog house, but then they escape and you need to find them still using the Dark-Light-Device to track down their paws and then find them hiding if furniture, when you catch all the Polterpups in 5 minutes or less you go on to the next floor. Rush Mode is were you must "Find the exit before time runs out!" to get more time you must catch ghosts then they will drop little clocks that will give you more time. Surprise Mode is where all of the other 3 mini-games are played in the following way: two hunter mode floors, one rush mode floor and one polterpup mode floor, all played in a randomized order. Facts There are 3 difficulty levels at the ScareScraper, Normal, Hard, and Expert, the game says that it's virtually impossible to complete expert mode on your own and many people have tried, and failed. The Maximum amount of floors on the ScareScraper you can set it to is 25 or Endless, the Minimum amount of floors is 5. Also after you complete each floor there is a bonus game called "Red Coin Scramble!" where you have 20 seconds to collect all 4 Red Coins alone or as a team, and if you or your team collects all 4 Red Coins a slot machine spins to see who gets the Red Coin Bonus and if you win you get an item that can help you on the next floor like a better Poltergust 5000, or the Dark Light Glasses. The Maximum amount of players on one ScareScraper is 4. Each player is a different colored Luigi, Player 1 is Green, Player 2 is Blue, Player 3 is Orange, and Player 4 is Pink All four colours featured are also skins in Super Smash Bros Ghost Appearance % at the ScareScraper *Greenie 94% chance *Slammer 82% chance *Creeper 76% chance *Sneaker 54% chance *Strong Greenie 51% chance *Gobber 28% chance *Strong Slammer (only on expert) 14% chance *Boss Ghosts (Every 5 floors) 100% chance. *Hider 12% chance *Poltergeist (cannot catch at the ScareScraper) 0% chance *Gold Greenie (cannot catch at the ScareScraper) 0% chance *Other Strong type ghosts (cannot catch at the ScareScraper) 0% chance Category:Luigi's Mansion 2 Category:Places Category:Mansions Category:Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon Category:Luigi's Mansion 3